


Art Masterpost ~ Love the Sinner Embrace the Sin ~ Paperann

by 2BlueShoes (2blueshoes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blueshoes/pseuds/2BlueShoes
Summary: Although Sam and Dean were raised in the life, ridding the world of evil, snuffing out monsters, and helping those who couldn’t help themselves became their calling—not by obligation—by choice. Believing they could save the world may have been born of innocent optimistic or downright naivety...but it was their way of moving forward. Of having a purpose





	Art Masterpost ~ Love the Sinner Embrace the Sin ~ Paperann

Paperann was a delight to work with , her loquatious emails always made me smile :), [link to the fic is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966465/chapters/49851524)

work is a mix of digital manip, painting and photoshop. pics link to full size artwork at photobucket.

This is a dark time In the boys lives and I wanted to make art that reflects that.  
i want a graphic look but also want to see facial expressions.  
a lot of the versions looked really good for one pic but not for others .  
in the end I chose black and white as it produces a very graphic look but  
allows for the facial expressions and i could get multiple pictures to look cohesive.

Main artwork

love the look of despair on Dean here.

The mark is Iconic but I needed to roughen it up a bit which is why I ended up painting  
it. got carried away with the colours and had to start over *face palm* ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK CHEERFUL 

  
  


A few dividers

  
  


One of Dean  


  


and the banner  



End file.
